


Я буду защищать тебя

by fytbolistka, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Т'Чалла хоть и укрывает у себя бывших Мстителей, поддерживает контакт с Тони Старком, и это приводит к чему-то, что размоет границы между дружбой и страстью.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Will Protect You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895354) by [ich_bin_ein_stern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern). 



Т’Чалла хмурится, глядя на голограмму человека перед собой. Тони Старк выглядит необычайно уставшим. Нельзя не заметить, что кожа у него бледно-серая, а под глазами — фиолетовые синяки. Волосы его выглядят так, словно их без конца ерошили из-за отчаяния или стресса, а может, из-за всего вместе, и хотя видно его лишь по пояс, Т’Чалла замечает, что футболка на Тони совсем изношенная, почти что драная. 

— Мистер Старк, когда вы в последний раз спали?

— Не помню, — безразлично отвечает Тони. — Два дня назад? Три дня назад? Я сейчас мало сплю. Слишком много забот. Вы должны понимать, вы же король и всё такое. 

Поначалу Т’Чалла не отвечает. Мужчина перед ним — гений, у которого он учился в школе и вне её. Но теперь в его затравленном взгляде скрывается настороженность. Ему это не нравится. Такой гениальный человек, как Старк, Тони Старк, не должен выглядеть настолько уставшим и неуверенным.

— Я не позволяю своим королевским обязанностям влиять на моё самочувствие. Я не смогу управлять королевством, если буду пренебрегать здоровьем. 

Он отчётливо слышит, как голограмма фыркает.

— К сожалению, не все так могут.

Т’Чалла смотрит, как тот ходит с места на место, собирая металлолом. Что-то бормочет о технике и всякой всячине. Видит, как Тони смахивает со стола какие-то бумаги и маленькие коробки, расчищая место, и как замирает, заметив телефон-раскладушку.  
Он едва слышит, скорее чувствует горькое: «Чёртов Роджерс».

Тони рывком открывает ящик, закидывает туда телефон, и захлопывает сильнее, чем это необходимо. 

— Кстати, как там Роджерс? И Барнс? И остальная кучка лоботрясов Роджерса. 

— Капитан Роджерс хорошо освоился, с учётом обстоятельств. Сержант Барнс добровольно вернулся в криокамеру. — Он никак не комментирует промелькнувшее на лице Тони удивление. — Мистеру Бартону и мистеру Лэнгу лучше с тех пор, как я предоставил им связь с их семь...

Тони фыркает:

— Жена и дочери Бартона заслуживают лучшего. Так же, как и дочь Лэнга. А не тех, кто выбрал Кэпа вместо семьи.

Т’Чалла молчит.

— А Ванда?

— Она... обычно сама по себе. Или в своей комнате, или в библиотеке.

— Она в порядке?

— Я уверен, что она будет в порядке.

Молчание.

— А что с Уилсоном?

— Мне казалось, вы не захотите их обсуждать.

— Ну, назовём это любопытством. Уилсон был единственным, кто спросил про Роуди. Как по мне, это ставит его выше Кэпа и остальных.

Молчание.

— Из меня дерьмовый собеседник. Давайте поговорим о том, зачем вы вообще мне позвонили.

Т’Чалла видит, как Тони ненадолго уходит, потом возвращается с кружкой чая, кофе или чего-то еще, и на этот раз голограмма показывает его лицо крупным планом. 

— Несмотря на ваши чувства к Капитану Роджерсу, вы всё ещё обеспечиваете ему прикрытие. Будь то деньги, чтобы оплатить ущерб, или соглашения, чтобы обеспечить ему и другим безопасность. Так что, мистер Старк, всё просто. Я позвонил, чтобы предложить свою помощь. Деньги, влияние или то, что вам понадобится.

По лицу Тони невозможно ничего понять.

— Почему вы хотите помочь? — Невысказанное «мне» повисает в воздухе.

— Мистер Старк, пожалуйста, не забывайте, что я тоже подписал Акт регистрации. Я верю почти во всё, за что вы боретесь. И хотя ваши методы считают неуместными, я понимаю ваше желание служить и защищать. С моей точки зрения, это достойно восхищения.

Он говорит, глядя в сторону, но, закончив, снова смотрит на голограмму. Тони стоит, сжав переносицу и зажмурив глаза.

— Я не жалею об этом, ясно? Я не жалею, что подписал Акт. Он необходим. Боже, Стив был таким эгоистом. Таким чёртовым эгоистом!..

Тони пропадает с экрана, и Т’Чалла слышит, как что-то передвигают, а потом раздаётся грохот. Встревоженный, он подходит ближе к голограмме.

— Мистер Старк? Вы в порядке?

Тишина.

— Мистер Старк, пожалуйста, ответьте.

— Блядь, не называйте меня «мистер Старк». Я не мой отец!

Т’Чалла расслабляется, снова увидев Тони, хотя взгляд у того кажется расфокусированным.

— Прошу прощения. И как тогда к вам обращаться?

Он слышит смешок.

— Тони сойдёт. Или доктор Старк. В конце концов, у меня три докторские степени. Только ради всего святого, не называйте меня «мистер Старк». Ненавижу это обращение.

Т’Чалла чувствует, как уголки его губ дёргаются, намекая на улыбку. 

— Тони, вы же осознаёте, что большинство людей не осмелились бы так говорить со мной?

И тут Тони, просияв, улыбается во все зубы.

— Я чёртов Тони Старк. Я делаю, что хочу.

Т’Чалла позволяет себе усмехнуться, покачав головой.

— Я в курсе, — он возвращается к делу: — Я хочу предложить вам свою помощь, Тони.

— Ну, я буду признателен, если вы пришлёте мне парочку своих суперкрутых охранниц. — Это звучит, как шутка, но на какую-то долю секунды Т’Чалла видит в глазах Тони робость, а затем до него доходит.

Тони Старк — единственный Мститель, который остался у американского правительства. Он единственный, кто есть у генерала Росса. Не только Тони Старк столкнулся с проблемами ООН, но и правительственные чиновники. И он нервничает. Даже напуган. Это ему придётся за всё отвечать. Одному. 

— Вы в безопасности? — Т’Чалла чувствует, как едва заметно дёргаются его руки.

— Да. — в ответе явственно ощущается неуверенность. — Я так думаю. Россу вряд ли понравилось, что не удалось привлечь Кэпа и Барнса. И, наверное, он еще больше расстроился от того, что я перевёл его звонок в режим ожидания, когда Стив вломился, чтобы спасти ребят. Он думает, я как-то связан с этим.

Т’Чалла слегка поднимает бровь.

— Я лишь немного помог. Я же не бессердечная сволочь, верно? Я не хотел, чтобы они закончили в грёбаном Рафте. Господи!

— Я не думаю, что вы бессердечный человек, Тони Старк. 

— Да? Ну тогда вы в меньшинстве. Моя репутация идёт впереди меня, сами знаете.

— Вы в безопасности? — Т’Чалла повторяет свой вопрос. 

— Я... правда не знаю. Да? Возможно? Росс едва ли выпустит меня из поля зрения, если я выйду из дома. ПЯТНИЦА не даёт ему установить здесь прослушку. Как бы то ни было. В любом случае, мне пора. Спасибо за беседу, красавчик. Поболтаем ещё, когда я освобожусь. Пока.

Прежде, чем голограмма исчезает, Тони Старк посылает ему воздушный поцелуй. 

***

 

В следующий раз Т’Чалле и Тони удаётся поговорить лишь пару месяцев спустя, и Тони буквально валится с ног от усталости. Его волосы отросли, выглядят неухоженно, и он похудел.

Тони приветствует Т’Чаллу игривым движением пальцев и словами «привет, милый». — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты нормально питаешься. Ты же ешь три раза в день? — только и может ответить он человеку, который выглядит по-настоящему больным.

— Ох, беспокоишься обо мне...

— Да, — огрызается Т’Чалла. — Я очень беспокоюсь, Тони.

Шок на лице Тони тут же сменяется угрюмостью.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты или кто-то ещё обо мне беспокоился. Я и сам прекрасно справляюсь. 

— Неужели? — снова огрызается Т’Чалла.

Тони Старк — и он очень быстро это понял, — крайне упрямый человек, которому плевать на своё здоровье. 

— Слушай, я перезвонил не для того, чтобы ты придирался к моим словам. Я позвонил, чтобы предупредить тебя.

Т’Чалла немедленно выпрямляется в своём кресле.

— Предупредить меня о чём?

— Росс знает, что Кэп, Барнс и остальные у тебя. Я не представляю, как, чёрт возьми, ему это удалось, но он знает. Знает! Я не общался с ним почти две недели, а теперь он звонит и говорит, чтобы я проник в Ваканду и задержал всех, кого ты укрываешь!

Т’Чалла хочет что-то сказать, но Тони продолжает бессвязный монолог:

— Боже, он не может взять их! Блядь, он запрёт их куда-нибудь похуже Рафта и будет пытать, если ещё не делал этого. Я думал, что был осторожен, но возможно, ему удалось установить прослушку в моём кабинете на полигоне Мстителей или у меня дома. Чёрт. Клянусь, я не говорил ему. Я не говорил ни Роуди, ни Пеппер. Я больше не хочу втягивать их в дела с Россом. Я думаю... Я думаю, что могу быть болен, в смысле, — глубоко вздохнув, Тони шепчет: — я думаю, что кто-то травит меня. Последние три месяца я не пил ничего, кроме воды и кофе, но я отключался, и не один раз, дома и снаружи. Перед Россом. ПЯТНИЦА сканировала меня и обнаружила, — он сглатывает, — что со мной что-то не так. И, чёрт, я всё время чувствую себя больным. 

После такого Т’Чалла поднимается.

— Ты сейчас в безопасности?

— Да? Нет? Возможно? Боже, я не знаю. Я просто стараюсь не впасть в бредовое состояние, понимаешь? Со мной уже много лет не происходило ничего подобного. 

— Ты должен быть в безопасности, Тони. Где-нибудь подальше от вашего правительства.

— Я не могу. — Тони смеётся горько и чуточку грустно. — Они следят за мной повсюду. Я уверен, что они прослушивают мой дом. Уверен, что они прослушивают мой офис. Я уверен, что они будут прослушивать меня, куда бы я ни направился.

— Ты не рискуешь, разговаривая со мной?

— Я сейчас в каком-то богом забытом месте. Пока они не установили прослушку в машине, так что, думаю, всё будет в порядке.

Тони открывает рот, но не успевает ничего сказать, так как начинает сильно кашлять, сгибается пополам и прижимает ладонь ко лбу. Т’Чалла едва может разглядеть его лицо в углу голограммы. 

— Ты болен. Тебе необходима медицинская помощь.

— Н-не знаю, кому можно сейчас доверять. Не так-то много я и могу. К тому же, за мной присматривают Роуди и Вижн. И — чёрт!..

Т’Чалла чувствует укол беспокойства.

— Что случилось?

— Дерьмо. Ничего! Ничего, чёрт возьми, не случилось!

Пару минут мужчины, находящиеся на разных концах земли, молчат. Один тяжело дышит, а другой считает про себя, чтобы успокоиться.

— Я уже не знаю, что делать. Я не знаю, что ещё могу им дать.

— Ты сделал достаточно. Ты и так сделал очень много. Настало время кому-нибудь тебя заменить.

В ответ Тони безжизненно усмехается. 

— Всю свою жизнь я был тем, кто бьёт. Пришло время и мне побыть боксёрской грушей. 

— Ты годами был боксёрской грушей, Тони. Даже до плена в Афганистане. Ты заслужил передышку.

— Я не могу уйти, — шепчет тот. — Я не могу просто встать и уйти. Пусть я больше и не генеральный директор «Старк Индастриз», но я всё ещё принимаю окончательные решения, и есть еще компания по производству чистой энергии, которой я управляю; я должен за всем следить. Это поможет людям по всему миру. А ещё Пеппер и Роуди, боже, я не могу просто так бросить их. Так нельзя. Я должен... Я должен беречь их.

— Ты делаешь всё, что в твоих силах, чтобы их обезопасить, но ты не можешь забывать о себе.

— Я должен идти. — Но Т’Чалла знает, что это ложь.

— Когда мне ждать твоего следующего звонка?

— Я... правда не знаю.

И он отключается.

***

 

Следующие звонки длятся недолго, но Т’Чалла их ждет.

Обычно они начинаются с вопросов о самочувствии и протекают в зависимости от этого.

Время от времени.

Так продолжается около трёх месяцев.

***

 

— Как ты сегодня, Тони?

— Выживаю. А ты?

— Короли не отдыхают.

В ответ - усмешка.

***

 

— Ты ел сегодня хоть что-нибудь?

— Недавно съел пару тостов.

— Надеюсь, на них хотя бы было масло.

В ответ - лёгкая улыбка.

***

 

— Когда ты в последний раз спал?

— Не помню.

— Пожалей моё сердце и поспи.

В ответ - негромкий смех. 

***

 

Т’Чалла сидит в своём кабинете и просматривает бумаги, касающиеся соседнего государства и торговли, когда по защищённой линии Тони перед ним высвечивается голограмма. Не отрываясь от доклада, он приветствует его обычным «Как ты?», но не получив ответа, поднимает взгляд.

И тут же выпрямляется, снедаемый тревогой.

Человек перед ним выглядит так, словно просто... разочаровался во всём. Его лицо, только зажившее после драки с Роджерсом и Барнсом, всё в кровоподтёках. Губа разбита, правая сторона разукрашена небольшими синяками и порезами, а на левой стороне наливается кровью крупная гематома, которая могла быть оставлена ударом кулака или тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Кто это сделал? — требовательно спрашивает Т’Чалла.

— Неважно, — отвечает Тони. — Важно то, что...

— Разумеется, важно, — перебивает его Т’Чалла. — Кто это сделал и почему?

Он отшатывается, увидев разгневанное лицо Тони. 

— Чёрт побери, это не важно! Важно одно: Росс знает о том, что Кэп и компания у тебя, но ничего не делает. Росс не просто сидит, сложа руки. Он что-то планирует. Что-то крупное. И я... я не могу, никого не могу защитить.

Т’Чалла мгновенно распознаёт симптомы панической атаки.

— Ты один?

— Да. Да. Чёрт.

— Хорошо, тогда выслушай меня и не перебивай.

Тони кивает, но в глазах его всё ещё плещется безумие.

— Ты и не должен всех защищать и — стой! — ты и не должен возмещать убытки всем пострадавшим. Не перебивай меня. Люди будут получать травмы, независимо от того, что ты будешь делать. Это то, через что мы, как люди, проходим каждый день. И ты не можешь думать, что твой долг — спасать всех и каждого. Ты — всего лишь человек, Тони Старк, невероятно талантливый и успешный, но всего лишь человек. Ты взвалил на себя бремя всего мира, и это несправедливо. Ты столько сделал, чтобы искупить свои ошибки, теперь должен вмешаться кто-то другой.

— Просто переложить ответственность, — бормочет Тони.

— Нет, понять и осознать, что ты имеешь право уйти в отставку. Знать, что ты можешь подняться и сказать «нет», когда это необходимо. Понять, что ты можешь попросить о помощи, когда она тебе нужна. 

И в этот момент Тони прорывает:

— У меня больше нет никого, кто мог бы поддержать меня! Мой лучший друг уехал, чтобы получить необходимую помощь! Помощь, которую я сейчас не могу ему оказать! Экзоскелет работает, но этого недостаточно! С другим лучшим другом я не разговаривал с тех пор, как мы расстались! Человек, которому я мог доверять, который учил нас не заводить секретов от товарищей, вонзил мне грёбаный нож в спину, скрыв величайший секрет о моих родителях! Мой так называемый «научный приятель» находится чёрт знает где. Вдова вне доступа, пытается найти себя, а Лучник — мудак. Вижн никак не может разобраться в человеческих эмоциях. На кого, блядь, ещё я могу положиться?

— На меня. 

Тони замирает и позволяет себе горький смешок.

— Мы едва знакомы. И ты живёшь за тысячу миль отсюда.

— Я уже говорил тебе, — Т’Чалла замолкает, чтобы собраться с мыслями, — несколько месяцев назад, что готов предоставить любую необходимую помощь. В том числе уберечь тебя от опасности.

— Почему ты вообще беспокоишься обо мне?

Т’Чалла чувствует, как едва заметно опускаются его плечи.

— Потому что, когда я смотрю на тебя... Я не вижу Тони Старка, Торговца Смертью. Я вижу Тони Старка, инженерного гения, человека, который ни перед чем не остановится, чтобы исправить свои ошибки; человека, который хочет спасти мир, даже ценой своей жизни. Когда я смотрю на тебя, Тони Старк, я вижу надежду. Целеустремлённость.

Тони какое-то время просто смотрит на него, позволяя слезам течь по лицу.

— Он приказал им допросить меня. Росс, в смысле. Я перевёл его звонок на удержание, когда Кэп вытаскивал ребят. Он думает, что я приложил к этому руку, потому что это я проектировал чёртов Рафт, и предполагалось, что Кэп не сможет пробраться в тюрьму с максимальным уровнем защиты. Он прав, конечно, но я бы не сказал ему. Неважно, сколько боли причинил мне Кэп, я не позволю ему или кому-то ещё оказаться там снова. Это ад. Я спроектировал его так, чтобы это место было адом.

— Генерал Росс допрашивал гражданского? — требовательно спрашивает Т’Чалла.

— Генерал Росс допрашивал Железного Человека.

— Ты был в костюме?

— Какая разница? Костюм и я едины.

— Если на тебе гражданская одежда, ты гражданский. Тони Старк, гражданский. У него был ордер?

— Нет.

— Тогда кто дал ему право допрашивать тебя?

И тут Тони удаётся взять под контроль своё дыхание.

— Не то чтобы я мог отбиться от уймы парней без костюма Железного Человека.

— Ты вернулся домой?

— Нет.

Сердце Т’Чаллы грозится выскочить из груди. Если бы Тони был с ним в одной комнате, он бы это услышал.

— На самом деле, я лечу в Италию. Точнее, в Венецию. Я сейчас в своём джете. Решился в последний момент.

— Да?

— Просто мне нужен небольшой отдых, понимаешь? Небольшая передышка от обязательств.

— Было бы неплохо, если бы твоя «передышка» длилась дольше недели.

Тони фыркает.

Но Т’Чалла видит его усталость. И боль.

— Я буду в порядке. Я... буду в порядке.

Т’Чалла не знает, кого Тони пытается успокоить: его или самого себя. 

— Мне пора, сладкий. Позже поболтаем.

— Ты позвонишь?

— Ага.

Прежде чем отключиться, он посылает Т’Чалле воздушный поцелуй.

***

 

Т’Чалла выжидает ровно три дня, а затем приказывает одному из помощников подготовить его личный джет для полёта в Италию. Когда его подстерегает сестра, он лишь улыбается и говорит ей, что планирует встретиться с другом. Она довольно улыбается и заявляет, что всё понимает.

Лететь до Италии приятно и недолго. Тони говорил, что остановится в Венеции. У такого богатого человека, как Тони, наверняка есть недвижимость в Италии.

Сорок пять минут спустя Т’Чалла находит Тони в небольшом ресторанчике, тот пьёт кофе и что-то читает на планшете. Синяки немного зажили и выглядят гораздо лучше. Он все еще выглядит обросшим, но его румянец намного ярче, чем во время их самых оживленных бесед.

— Могу я присоединиться? — спрашивает Т’Чалла, подойдя к столу.

Тони смотрит на него поверх солнцезащитных очков и кивком предлагает занять место напротив.

— Что-то ты долго, лютик. Я уже начал думать, что ты решил меня продинамить. А это, знаешь ли, не идёт на пользу моему эго.  
Но он ухмыляется. Искренне ухмыляется.

И Т’Чалле нравится видеть такого Тони.

И нравится то, как бешено при этом бьётся сердце.

Так сильно.

— Vorresti un po’ di caffè?* — спрашивает молоденькая официантка, появляясь у их столика.

Тони открывает рот, чтобы перевести, но Т’Чалла его опережает.

— Dolce caffè. La ringrazio**, — отвечает он, с улыбкой глядя на Тони.

— Не знал, что ты говоришь по-итальянски, — замечает Тони, когда официантка уходит. — Это заводит.

Он подмигивает.

Т’Чалла подаётся вперёд и осматривает его с головы до пят.

На Тони бордовый блейзер поверх чёрной футболки с принтом. На правом запястье у него часы — в них Т’Чалла узнаёт те, которыми давным-давно Тони удалось оглушить Барнса. Вполне приличный вид, если не считать чёрные слаксы. На его лице почти нет признаков стресса, хотя времени прошло совсем немного.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — начинает Т’Чалла. — Более расслабленным.

Он сдерживает довольный смешок, когда на щеках Тони расцветает очаровательный румянец.

— Ну, я мало работал, и...

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? — Тони вскидывает бровь.

— Цель отпуска в том и заключается, чтобы расслабиться и не работать, Тони.

— Почему ты произносишь моё имя таким тоном?

Т’Чалла откидывается на спинку, позволяя себе небольшую улыбку.

— Каким тоном?

— Не прикидывайся идиотом. Ты знаешь, о чём я.

— Разве?

— Да, ты... — Тони наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть на него поверх очков, а потом откидывается назад и смеётся.

И в этот момент его тело расслабляется.

— Где ты остановился?

— У тебя.

Тони подаётся вперёд, и Т’Чалла может разглядеть его глаза за солнечными очками.

— Ох, серьёзно?

Т’Чалла также подаётся ему навстречу, не прекращая улыбаться.

— Да, серьёзно.

— Что ж, кто я такой, чтобы отказать королю?

***

 

Следующие три дня они гуляют по Венеции.

***

 

В первый совместный день они посещают Дворец Дожей и его музей. Смотритель рассказывает им о богатой истории дворца и позволяет пройтись по комнатам, вход в которые разрешён. Тони очарован картинами на стене в хозяйской спальне и прекрасным видом из окна с третьего этажа. 

— Я бы хотел когда-нибудь жить во дворце, — мимоходом шепчет он. — Или просто иметь такую спальню.

— Возможно, однажды так и будет.

Т’Чалла отмечает, как сверкают глаза Тони.

***

 

На второй день Тони передаёт инициативу Т’Чалле. Его выбор падает на церковь Санта-Мария-Формоза. Они одеты, как обычные туристы, но Тони и в этот раз надевает солнцезащитные очки.

Т’Чалла наблюдает за тем, как Тони садится у самого входа и на несколько минут опускает голову. Когда Тони поднимает на него взгляд, Т’Чалла видит отблеск слёз в его глазах. Желая успокоить, он кладёт руку на плечо Тони и ничего не говорит, когда тот накрывает её своей ладонью и сжимает, пытаясь не разрыдаться.

***

 

На третий день Тони снова выбирает музей. Скуола Сан-Рокко наполнена разнообразными картинами и скульптурами. Они отказываются от экскурсовода и неторопливо прогуливаются среди произведений искусства. Они то и дело соприкасаются плечами или руками. Тони увернулся бы от контакта, но тогда Т’Чалла подойдет ещё ближе. 

Тони выделяет «Обрезание» из цикла Тинторетто.

— Какое у тебя любимое произведение искусства? — спрашивает он, всё ещё рассматривая картину.

— Я уже удостоен лицезреть прекраснейшее произведение искусства. Оно рядом со мной и затмевает собой всё вокруг.

Тони поворачивается, смотрит на Т’Чаллу с нечитаемым выражением лица и бормочет:

— Ты слишком добр ко мне.

***

 

Вечером они чудесно ужинают в одном из ресторанчиков в Кастелло, а потом прогуливаются по центру города. Т’Чалла покупает всё, к чему Тони проявляет хотя бы малейший интерес. Несмотря на возражения, он несёт три пакета с подарками. В одном из них двое излишне дорогих часов, в другом — четыре пары очков известной марки, а в третьем — серебряное ожерелье без орнамента.

Когда Тони останавливается у киоска с мороженым и хочет достать кошелёк, Т’Чалла останавливает его, качая головой.

— Я куплю тебе всё, что ты захочешь.

— Ты балуешь меня. — Тони пристально смотрит на него, прищурившись. — Почему?

— Долгое время ты баловал тех, кто был рядом с тобой. Я хочу отплатить тебе тем же.

— И если я захочу большой пломбир с сиропом?..

— Ты его получишь.

— А если я захочу новую машину?

— Какую именно?

Тони смеётся.

— А если я захочу замок?

— Тогда ты можешь поехать со мной.

Тони отшатывается и смотрит на Т’Чаллу недоверчиво, с широко открытыми глазами, в которых отражается свет уличных фонарей. Вокруг на удивление почти никого.

— Ты... ты флиртуешь со мной?

— Ммм, возможно.

Тони щурится и фыркает, прежде чем повернуться к киоску и заказать самый большой пломбир с сиропом и фруктами, какие только есть, а потом отходит, чтобы Т’Чалла мог сделать свой заказ — гораздо проще, чем у Тони.

Они берут мороженое и садятся на скамейку, глядя с высоты на раскинувшуюся перед ними Венецию. Луна уже высоко, а в небе то и дело мерцают звезды и огоньки самолетов, пролетающих над городом. 

— Это великолепно, — стонет Тони.

Т’Чалла отрывается от своего десерта — простого ванильного рожка — и глядит на Тони, который своими губами едва ли не занимается любовью с ложкой. 

— ... кусочек?

Моргнув, Т’Чалла отодвигается — и когда он только успел наклониться? — и пристально смотрит на Тони.

— Прошу прощения. Что ты сказал?

Тони смеётся.

Т’Чалла думает, что смех Тони с лёгкостью пробивает себе путь на вершину списка его любимых вещей.

— Знаю, знаю. Я невероятно красивый и всё такое, но ты должен просто сфотографировать или найти меня в интернете... Подожди, что ты делаешь? — Пока он говорит, Т’Чалла вытаскивает из кармана телефон и открывает камеру.

— Полагаю, я собираюсь сфотографировать тебя, Тони. 

Он ухмыляется, когда на щеках Тони вновь появляется румянец, и улыбается, когда тот съедает ещё ложечку. Т’Чалла поднимает камеру и просит:

— Улыбнись! — а затем делает фото.

— Покажи, покажи! — требует Тони и подсаживается к нему вплотную, заглядывая в телефон.

Т’Чалла увеличивает фото, и они оба разглядывают его. У Тони во рту зажата ложка, и он игриво смотрит в объектив.

— Хм. — Тони садится обратно и съедает очередной кусочек.

— Ммм? 

— Просто... Я выгляжу моложе.

— Ты выглядишь более расслабленным и здоровым.

— Никакой работы, никакого Росса и никаких причин для стресса. А мне идёт.

— Соглашусь.

— Хочешь пойти куда-нибудь? — спрашивает Тони после минутного молчания.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Они поднимаются и идут к мусорке, где Тони избавляется от стаканчика и ложки.

— Не знаю... Уже поздно.

— Хочешь вернуться?

— Нет, не особо.

— Тогда прогуляемся?

— Всё, чего пожелает Его Величество, — шутливо отвечает Тони.

— Что же, тогда. — Т’Чалла с улыбкой протягивает Тони руку. — Всё, чего пожелает Его Величество, верно?

— Ты в курсе, что рядом с тобой я буквально превращаюсь в смущённого подростка? — спрашивает Тони, принимая предложенную руку, и они неторопливо идут к каналу.

***

 

Весь следующий день они проводят в коттедже Тони. Внутри они могут выбрать, сидеть им в гостиной или же любоваться водоёмом у задней части дома. Чаще всего, они говорят о местах, которые посетили, или о чём-то, связанном с наукой. Т’Чалла выясняет, что Тони умеет готовить, и они наслаждаются собственноручно испечёнными оладьями на завтрак и лазаньей на обед. Но потом Т’Чалла захватывает кухню, чтобы приготовить им на ужин отбивную по-милански с картофелем и гарниром из лука и моркови. Тони вызывается помочь с нарезкой овощей.

Во время готовки они поддерживают непринуждённый разговор. Беседа в основном касается вопросов «В чём именно заключается твоя работа, как короля?» и «Как ты справляешься с ремонтом повреждённой брони?»

После Т’Чалла красиво раскладывает еду и отодвигает для Тони стул. Тот закатывает глаза, но не возмущается. К ужину они открывают бутылку чудесного вина из погреба.

— Это... Едва ли не лучшее, что я когда-либо ел.

— Рад слышать.

— Где ты этому научился?

— Мой отец... — Т’Чалла замолкает и на мгновение закрывает глаза, прежде чем продолжить: — мой отец учил меня. Но я нечасто готовлю.

— Я польщён, — говорит Тони, пригубив вино. — Я имею в виду, уже много лет никто не готовил для меня, и это здорово. Я особенный.

— Так и есть, — отвечает Т’Чалла.

Почти весь ужин они проводят в тишине, когда — впервые за все те дни, что Т’Чалла провёл здесь, — в гостиной звонит телефон Тони.

Оба замирают.

— Кто знает, что ты тут? — быстро спрашивает Т’Чалла, глядя, как Тони встаёт, чтобы ответить.

— Только Роуди, Пеп и Вижн, и они не стали бы звонить, не будь это что-то срочное. Сейчас вернусь.

Т’Чалла остаётся на месте, но ему прекрасно слышно половину разговора.

— ...

— Привет, Пеп, что стряслось?

— ...

— Нет, нет. Я в порядке.

— ...

— Нет, всего лишь обедаю со своим... с другом.

— ...

— Хорошо, что случилось?

— ...

— Я спокоен.

— ...

— Пеп, ты меня пугаешь.

— ...

— Подожди, подожди! Что? Когда...

— ...

— Господи. Хорошо, ладно. Я разберусь.

— ...

— Как только закончу ужин. Хорошо. Я напишу тебе. Ладно. Буду. Пока, Пеп.

— ...

Т’Чалла слышит тихое «Чёрт».

Тони возвращается на кухню, и на его лице явно читается раздражение. Он садится и тянется к бокалу с вином.

— В моей компании произошёл сбой в работе центрального процессора, и ПЯТНИЦА была отключена две минуты. Кто-то что-то искал. И мне кажется, я знаю, кто и что именно.

— И как ты планируешь всё исправить? — невозмутимо спрашивает Т’Чалла, отрезая очередной кусочек от отбивной.

— Я могу связаться с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ и с её помощью всё проверить. Я разберусь, но это займёт много времени.

Т’Чалла вздыхает.

— Генерал Росс?

— Конечно. Кто же ещё? То есть, я уверен, что многие хотят взломать мою систему, но только у Росса есть очевидная причина сделать это. Он ищет...

— Остальных Мстителей. Они не пострадают. Если генерал Росс попытается получить доступ к границе Ваканды, это будет расценено, как объявление войны. Может, нас и мало, но мои воины прекрасно обучены. И очень талантливы.

— Я бы заплатил, чтобы увидеть, как Россу надерут задницу.

Остаток ужина они болтают ни о чём. Доев и махнув Т’Чалле рукой, Тони уходит к себе разбираться с проблемой, о которой ему говорила Пеппер.

***

 

Тони спускается лишь поздно вечером. За это время Т’Чалла убрался на кухне, вымыл посуду, навёл порядок в гостиной и поставил на журнальный столик перед диваном бутылку вина и два чистых бокала. 

— О, я бы выпил.

Т’Чалла открывает новую бутылку и наполняет бокалы.

— Ты разобрался с проблемой?

— Ага. Я был прав. Или ты. Неважно. В любом случае это Росс. Он пытался выяснить, связан ли я с Кэпом и остальными. Ещё он пытался узнать, общался ли я с ними. Я активировал протокол «104». В целом, это значит, что если подобное повторится, вся информация будет перенаправлена на другие сервера, и этот станет бесполезным. 

Т’Чалла хмыкает в ответ. Тони садится рядом и принимает предложенный бокал. Он делает глоток и удовлетворённо вздыхает.

— Одно из моих любимых. Как ты узнал?

— Похоже, мне повезло.

— Ты...

— А ты...

Оба смеются.

— Ты первый, — настаивает Тони.

— Ты уже был у канала? Я хотел отправиться туда вчера, но не был уверен, что ты согласишься.

— Мы могли бы прокатиться на лодке, если бы ты захотел. Я бы составил тебе компанию.

— Хочешь поплавать по каналу? — улыбается Т’Чалла.

— Ты же в курсе, что уже почти полночь?

— И когда это тебя останавливало, Тони? — Он едва ли не мурлычет его имя и чувствует, что тот дрожит.

— Ты произносишь моё имя так, словно... — Тони умолкает и трясёт головой.

— Словно что?

— Мне сложно объяснить... Просто вот уже долгое время никто не произносил его так.

— Так может, пришло время кому-то начать это делать вновь?

Тони фыркает.

— Смешно.

Поставив бокал на журнальный столик, Т’Чалла поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Тони.

— А что, если я скажу, что я не шутил?

Допив оставшееся вино одним глотком, Тони поворачивается к Т’Чалле, и — о, боже — они оказываются слишком близко друг к другу.

— Тогда я скажу, что ты лжёшь.

Т’Чалла нежно берет Тони за подбородок и поглаживает его большим пальцем.

— Я не лгу, — шепчет он. — Я могу поцеловать тебя?

— Ты всегда целуешь людей, даже не пригласив на свидание?

— У нас было уже три свидания.

— Оу.

Т’Чалла ждёт.

— Ох, хорошо. Тогда да. Можешь поцеловать.

Они одновременно тянутся друг к другу, и когда их губы соприкасаются, Тони прижимается к Т’Чалле. Он хватается за край его рубашки и наклоняет голову, чтобы было удобнее. Т’Чалла откидывается назад и тянет Тони за собой, пока тот практически не укладывается сверху; его пальцы путаются у Тони в волосах. 

Когда они наконец-то разрывают поцелуй, Тони смотрит на Т’Чаллу с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Это, — он облизывает губы, — было изумительно.

Тони снова наклоняется, позволив себе короткое колебание, чтобы заметить, если Т’Чалла захочет отстраниться, и снова целует его. На этот раз поцелуй горячее. Т’Чалла облизывает верхнюю губу Тони и при малейшей возможности вторгается в его рот. У Тони явно сносит крышу от ощущений. Он стонет, и Т’Чалла проглатывает его стон. Его рука скользит под футболкой Тони и массирует поясницу. 

Тот удовлетворённо выдыхает ему прямо в губы и бормочет:

— Волшебные руки.

— Что мне сделать, Тони? Чего ты хочешь?

— Просто... Просто касайся меня. Господи, просто касайся.

Т’Чалла сильнее вцепляется в его волосы и оттягивает голову. Оторвавшись от губ, он незамедлительно переключается на шею. Покусывает и посасывает кожу прямо над ключицей и ласково прикасается к небольшим ещё не зажившим кровоподтёкам. Тони низко стонет. Свободной рукой Т’Чалла скользит вниз, под штаны и бельё, обхватывает его задницу и сжимает. 

— Ох, чёрт, — вздрагивает Тони.

Т’Чалла ощущает, как сильно тот возбуждён. Не меньше, чем он сам. 

— Может, нам стоит перейти в спальню?

— Так ты романтик? — фыркает Тони.

Т’Чалла отстраняется и касается щеки Тони.

— Почему ты смотришь на меня так? — тихо спрашивает тот.

— Как я смотрю на тебя?

— Словно... твои чувства выходят за все рамки. Как будто ты можешь быть немного, ты понимаешь... — Тони замолкает, закрывает глаза и прижимается к гладящим его пальцам.

— Я не знаю, любовь ли это. — Т’Чалла улавливает, как сбивается чужое дыхание. — Но мои чувства определённо выходят за рамки дружбы.

— Ты не будешь в безопасности, если захочешь чего-то большего, — шепчет Тони.

— Я могу защитить себя, Тони. Я воин.

— Я профан в отношениях. Я слишком много работаю. У меня отвратительный режим сна. Я не умею правильно питаться.

— Надеюсь, я смогу убедить тебя стать лучше.

— Ну, ты можешь попытаться.

— И ещё, — Т’Чалла делает паузу, чтобы облизнуть губы, — я буду защищать тебя.

**Author's Note:**

> *Желаете чашечку кофе? (итал.)  
> **Кофе средней обжарки. Спасибо (итал.)


End file.
